Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen
Jacob Black imprints on Renesmee Cullen, daughter of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen, upon birth. History Jacob Black Jacob Black was originally in love with Renesmee's mother, Bella, and attempted to steal her heart from Edward. At the end of Eclipse, he convinced Bella to admit her true feelings for him, but she determined to choose Edward. This decision caused a great rip in Jacob's heart. ''Breaking Dawn'' Pre-birth While Bella was pregnant with Renesmee, she felt incredibly drawn to Jacob, and he felt the same. However, neither one of them knew why. In truth, Jacob was drawn to the unborn Renesmee, and vice versa. After birth Renesmee was born one day earlier than expected and Bella went into deadly painful labor. Jacob performed CPR while Edward delivered the baby and then injected her body with venom. Jacob was mad, believing that Bella had died from giving birth, and went downstairs to destroy "the monster" that killed her. But the moment Renesmee looked in his eyes, he imprinted on her: describing it as losing connections to everything else, and the connection to Renesmee was the only one that mattered now. This freed him from his heartbreak over Bella. When Bella woke up two days later (a vampire now), she went hunting with Edward. Upon returning, she found Jacob out of the house as a test whether she was ready to see her child. She called it ridiculous, passing it, then, indoors, and very cautiously, she was finally able to see her daughter, finding out that Jacob had imprinted on her. Returning the baby to Rosalie, she stalked Jacob across the Cullen's lawn threatening him to stay away from Renesmee, and lunging for his throat after she found out that he had nicknamed the baby "Nessie." Seth jumped in the way, breaking his shoulder and collar bone. The Cullens prepared to leave Forks to avoid Charlie, Bella's father. Jacob, however, did not want to be away from Renesmee and went to visit him in the morning. He phased into a werewolf in front of him to reveal that the world was not what he thought it was, telling him that Bella was sick and changed "a little" to get better, without revealing that his daughter had become a vampire. He also told him that if he could deal with the weird and pretend that things were normal, then Bella would be able to stay for a while longer. After telling him all of it, he informed him that Bella and Edward were adopting Renesmee. Charlie requested to be told as little as possible about the supernatural so that he may be able to deal with it. Charlie wished to see Bella, but Jacob insisted to tell them everything first to give them a head start. Bella did not like what Jacob had done and required full report. After telling her everything and Charlie's request, she finally relieved, though still anxious about her self-control. After a long day without hurting Charlie, Bella felt amazed at her control and was thankful to Jacob. The Volturi Over the next three months, Jacob visited the Cullens every day to play with Nessie. Even though Bella and Edward knew that his imprinting on their daughter was involuntary, they still felt annoyed by it all. By early winter, Bella, Jacob and Renesmee went hunting, and Bella caught sight of Irina from the Denali Coven. She mistook Renesmee for an immortal child and reported to the Volturi. The Cullens then decided to collect as many vampire friends as possible to help them witness that Renesmee was not a full-vampire child. But Alice and Jasper went on a secret mission of their own without as much as a goodbye to their family. Jacob felt anxious with each addition of human-feeding vampire, but did not express it. Bella had lawyer J. Jenks create fake ID's and documents for Renesmee and Jacob, hoping that they would be able to escape the Volturi and start a new life somewhere in Rio where they might run into Jasper and Alice. Knowing he will do anything to protect her, she learns to accept their relationship wholeheartedly. On Christmas Day, Edward, Bella, Renesmee and Jacob visited Charlie to celebrate the holiday. Jacob had braided a bracelet to Renesmee, which was the Quileute version of a promise ring. Edward was annoyed by his gift, but Bella had learned to cope. During the trial of the Volturi, Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob shared a tearful goodbye. Edward called Jacob his "son," proving that he had accepted him at last. The trial ends peacefully by the testimony of Nahuel, another vampire hybrid, and everyone was allowed to return to their peaceful lives. After hearing from Nahuel that Renesmee would be fully mature after seven years, Edward was impressed by Jacob for not having thought about her growth. Bella remarked that he was in no hurry of her growing up. Although they suspected that he may have competition in the future. See also *Jacob Black *Renesmee Cullen *Bella Swan and Edward Cullen *Bella Swan and Jacob Black *Olympic Coven *Quileute tribe *Imprint Category:Couples